Dispensers for bath tissue used in institutional and public restrooms are often configured to provide a “jumbo” roll of sheet material or bath tissue therein. In addition, some of these dispensers are configured to accommodate a second much smaller roll, or stub roll, which is disposed alongside the jumbo roll. In other dispensers, two or more rolls of equal diameter are disposed therein. Either type of dispenser commonly includes one or more mandrels or hubs which hold the roll(s). Dispensers have therefore been required to be configured to utilize either the jumbo sized roll and the stub roll combination, or the combination of two rolls of equal diameter. Dispensers have not had the flexibility in configuration to permit a choice of diameters of rolls to be positioned therein.
Since various manufacturers offer rolls of sheet material having different diameters, and since prices for such rolls vary, it would be advantageous to have a dispenser that could accommodate several different diameters of rolls, and several different combinations. Such a dispenser provides movable mandrels or hubs which permit the use of various diameters of rolls of sheet material or bath tissue in the dispenser.
Definitions
As used herein, the term “exit port” or “dispensing opening” is the opening in a housing of a dispenser for the passage of sheet material out of the dispenser.
As used herein, the term “fasteners” means devices that fasten, join, connect, secure, hold, or clamp components together. Fasteners include, but are not limited to, screws, nuts and bolts, rivets, snap-fits, tacks, nails, loop fasteners, and interlocking male/female connectors, such as fishhook connectors, a fish hook connector includes a male portion with a protrusion on its circumference. Inserting the male portion into the female portion substantially permanently locks the two portions together.
As used herein, the term “hinge” refers to a jointed or flexible device that connects and permits pivoting or turning of a part to a stationary component. Hinges include, but are not limited to, metal pivotable connectors, such as those used to fasten a door to frame, spring-loaded hinges, living hinges, and so forth. Living hinges may be constructed from plastic and other materials and formed integrally between two members. A living hinge permits pivotable movement of one member in relation to another connected member.
As used herein, the term “sheet material” means a material that is thin in comparison to its length and breadth. Generally speaking, sheet materials should exhibit a relatively flat planar configuration and be flexible to permit folding, rolling, stacking, and the like. Exemplary sheet materials include, but are not limited to, paper tissue, bath/toilet tissue, paper towels, wipes, label rolls, or other fibrous, film, polymers, or filamentary products.
As used herein, the term “couple” includes, but is not limited to, joining, connecting, fastening, linking, or associating two things integrally or interstitially together.
As used herein, the term “arcuate” includes, but is not limited to, having the form generally of a curve or an arch.